


The One With a Baby

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Chandler Bing, Bisexual Joey Tribbiani, Lesbian Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: It was supposed to be fine. It was supposed to happen at a hospital, on time but no. The baby HAD to come a month early during the biggest snow storm of the year!





	1. The One With a Snow Storm

"Where is he?!" Chandler clambers into Monica and Rachel's apartment, panting and feeling rather breathless after running through the blizzard and running up the stairs to the apartments. 

Monica walked over calmly and put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "He's in your apartment, don't worry, Phoebe's with him." 

"Is he okay?" Chandler demanded. 

Monica nodded, "He's fine, he's had some contractions but you should just stay calm." 

"Stay calm?" Chandler asked. "How the hell am I supposed to stay calm?!" 

He looked between the two women, "My husband is in _labour _almost a month early!" 

Rachel walked over from their bedroom and stood beside Monica, "I've sorted the blankets out and Phoebe got the water on." 

"Water- What?" 

Rachel bit her lip, "Don't worry, Chandler, he's fine-"

Before Rachel could carry on a huge shout ripped into their apartment, Chandler jumped out of his skin and scattered out of the apartment. 

"Joey!" He shouted as he sprinted out of the door and through the front door to his own apartment. 

He burst through the door and he almost collapsed at the sight he was presented with. Phoebe and Joey were on the floor beside the sofa. Joey was on his knees with his hands on the sofa, his fingers gripping the leather seat, his knuckles were shaking, fingers turning white. His legs were trembling violently, his head was against the sofa with his eyes screwed tightly closed. He was breathing heavily, his shoulders hunched.

Phoebe was kneeling beside him with her hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles into his back. 

Chandler broke out of his trance and bolted to Joey's side, he took his hand and squeezed it tightly. 

Joey slowly opened his eyes and the smile he made broke Chandler's heart a little bit. 

"You're here?" 

Chandler nodded, "Hey, you're okay? I'm so sorry, Joe, traffic was hell." 

He kissed Joey's temple and knelt beside him. 

Phoebe said, "He's been alright, he's getting closer though." 

"Water broke?" 

She shook her head, "Not yet but I doubt that it'll be long."

Chandler nodded and winced as Joey gripped his hand, groaning deeply. 

"huh, God..." Joey gritted. "You're not going... to go, right?" 

Chandler shook his head and moved a little closer into Joey, wrapping his arm around him, "No, of course, not. I ain't going anywhere." 

Joey cried a little but smiled through the pain. 

"I'm going to grab a few things." Phoebe began to get to her feet. "I won't be but a second." 

Chandler nodded and watched her leave, he still had his arm around Joey though. Phoebe quickly crept out of their living room as Joey clenched onto Chandler's hand in a vice grip. 

"Shit." 

Chandler had heard Joey swear before only Joey tried not to swear. His eyes widened a little bit but smirked. 

"Remember to breathe," He whispered into Joey's ear, "apparently that's supposed to help." 

"Yeah." Joey breathed. "You read that book?" 

Chandler nodded, "Yeah, some of the stuff was weird but this has worked." 

Joey nodded, "yeah, I suppose so." 

"I did hear though that yelling helps." 

"Yelling?" Joey choked out. 

Chandler chuckled under his breath, "And swearing." 

Joey smiled, "Okay, I'll, ow, keep that in mind." 

With Phoebe's suggestion, Joey fell asleep on the sofa to try and regain some energy that he would need later on. Chandler squeezed his shoulder as he put a blanket over him. Joey had always been a bit of a heavy sleeper but now he could tell when a contraction would come, Joey would tense up and whimper in his sleep. 

He knelt beside him and put a hand on Joey's rounded stomach and put his ear against it. 

"Okay, little guy, or girl, I don't mind." He chuckled quietly, "So, we're going to meet you soon and, not going to lie, it's going to be strange. I promise that I'm going to love you and your daddy is definitely going to love you, he had a lot of nieces and nephews so he's used to little kids running around." Chandler looked up to Joey's sleeping face. "Okay, so, something I should say is that you're going to be loved, so much, you're going to have two aunts living across the hall, at least for now." 

Joey whimpered again and Chandler felt Joey's abdomen turn rock hard, "Give your daddy a break for a second, why don't ya?" 


	2. The One Where Joey Takes a Nap

Monica, Rachel and Phoebe were standing and sitting around Chandler and Joey's apartment. They were watching Chandler as he paced the space between the sofa, that Joey was sleeping on, and the TV cabinet. 

Monica piped up, "Chandler, clam down." 

"You'll wake him up." Rachel added. 

Chandler opened his mouth to bite back but Joey interrupted him with a deep groan. 

"Joe?" 

Phoebe hopped off of the counter and knelt beside Joey on the floor. Chandler joined her side and put a hand on his husband's forehead. 

"Jesus! He's burning up." He remarked worriedly. 

Phoebe bit her lip and looked up to Monica. 

"Could you grab a cold flannel?" 

Monica nodded and headed to the sink in the kitchen. She walked back and handed it over.

"Here you go." She said quietly. 

Chandler took it and rubbed Joey's forehead with it, a worried expression on his face. 

Joey stirred slightly. 

"You okay?" He asked. 

Joey curled into himself, his hand flailing out which Chandler instantly took a hold of. Joey gritted his teeth and moaned quietly in pain. 

"Breathe, Joey." Phoebe commanded. 

"Chandler?" Joey slowly tried to open his eyes. 

Chandler gripped onto his hand, "I'm here." 

Joey sobbed silently, "I think they're getting closer together... Can I walk around for a bit? I think that's supposed to help." 

"Are you sure?" Chandler asked in surprise. 

Joey nodded, gripping the sofa, already clambering to his feet. 

Phoebe stood back but Chandler grabbed Joey's arm and heaved him to his feet. He put Joey's arm around his neck. 

"Nice and slow." He whispered into the other man's ear, "Got it?" 

Joey bit his lip but nodded, Chandler made a mental note of how badly Joey was trembling. 

The girls watched as the couple made their way around the living room. Joey and Chandler paused every so often when a contraction washed over Joey. Joey placed his hands on the wall along with his forehead. He let out a guttural growl, squeezing his eyes shut. Chandler placed his hand on the small of Joey's back. Joey had tears rolling down his face, it felt like a hot rod was being held against his spine. 

Joey's hands were glued to the wall as he growled once more at the pain that followed. His legs failed him and he dropped to his knees. Chandler managed to catch him and lower him to the floor. The others jumped to their feet but it was only Phoebe who rushed over. 

"We should probably get him on the bed." Phoebe said to Chandler. 

Monica stepped forward and said, "We'll go and sort it out." 

Phoebe and Chandler nodded as Monica and Rachel went into the Chandler and Joey's bedroom. 

"Put your arms around me, Joe." 

Joey opened his eyes, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You can barely walk." 

Phoebe cleared her throat, "I'll go and help those two, call you in a moment." 

Chandler nodded, not taking his eyes off of Joey. "You'll be okay," he whispered. 

Joey sobbed, "What if something goes wrong?" 

Chandler smiled sympathetically, "Nothing is going to happen. I promise." 

Joey sagged his head and moved to put his arm around Chandler's neck just as another contraction hit him. His other hand snapped to his stomach. Chandler hooked his arm underneath Joey's arms and lifted him up into his arms. As he did that, Joey cried out and his water broke. His head lolled back against chest. Chandler lifted him with ease and walked into their bedroom.

Monica had taken the duvet off the bed and placed some towels onto the sheet. Rachel and Phoebe were standing to the side with some sheets that needed to be washed.

Chandler smiled in gratitude as he placed Joey onto the mattress. 

"His water broke," he told Phoebe, "just as I picked him up." 

Phoebe nodded, "Right, let's get those wet pants off and check how far long you are." 

Monica said, "We'll just be outside." 

Rachel nodded as she followed her out of the room. 

Chandler swallowed hard as he looked at Joey's trembling form, he looked down at his own shaking hands, "I'm just going to step out for a second." 


	3. The One Where Chandler Realized He Liked Joey

_Chandler watched his new roommate walk into the bathroom and he couldn't help but stare at the man's backside. He didn't know why he felt this way, he didn't even like men... well, not as much as women but there was just something about him. _

_"Oh, hey," Chandler's new roommate spoke up as he walked back out of the bathroom. "Do you mind if I borrow your phone? I was supposed to call my mother." _

_"No, you go ahead." Chandler directed him to the phone. _

_Chandler watched as he dialed the number into the phone and put it against his ear, the man's voice was... nice to say the least. _

_"Thanks." He said as he put the phone back. _

_"You're welcome." Chandler smiled, "So, Joey, right?" _

_"Yeah, that's right." Joey smiled back. _

_"Joey...?" _

_"Oh, Tribbiani." Joey replied. "My stuff should be here by tomorrow." _

_"Good." Chandler leant against the wall, "Good. I'm sure this will be great." _

_Joey smirked, "I'm sure it will." _

_'Oh, God'. Chandler thought to himself. 'That damned smile." _

_*_

_The first time that Chandler saw Joey naked was weird for both of them but even weirder for Joey since he didn't even know that Chandler had caught him. _

_Chandler was in the living room on the sofa watching TV and he just so happened to see Joey in his bedroom getting dressed, only he hadn't closed the door. Joey must have thought that Chandler had his eyes on the screen rather than his naked body. _

_'Not just his face, huh, interesting.' _

_*_

_"Chandler?" Joey asked on night just as they were sitting on the roof of the building. "It's okay if you're gay. You know that right?" _

_Chandler spluttered on his cigarette. He promised that he wasn't going to smoke again but he was in desperate need. He had to deal with homophobic comments but for some reason Joey stepped in and defended him. _

_"I don't even know if I am." Chandler confessed. "I didn't even think about it when people thought I was but... Jesus, Joe, there's something I need to say and I don't know how to-"_

_Joey interrupted him with a kiss on his lips, he wrapped his arms around his neck and breathed him in. _

_"I'm sorry." Joey said quietly. He tried to get up to leave but Chandler grabbed him gently bu the elbow and pulled him back. _

_"Don't be." _

_Joey smiled softly and sat himself beside Chandler and held his hand and they kissed once more, eyes closed and the world grew quiet. _

_"So... we're keeping this to ourselves right?" _

_Joey nodded, "If you want." _

_"Wait." He realized "When did you-"  
"Pretty much 10 minutes of meeting you." Joey admitted. _

_"So when you said-"_

_"Yep." _

_"And New Years?" _

_"Best kiss of my life." _

_Chandler snorted. "Wow, really?" _

_Joey nodded sheepishly, his cheeks blushing. "The only reason I never said anything before was because I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." _

_"Joey, I've lived with you for years. I don't think I can be uncomfortable." _

_Joey chuckled under his breath. "Oh, by the way, I did know that you saw me naked that time." _

_Chandler went red at the notion, "Ah, about that..."_

_"Don't worry about it." _

_*_

_"So, Joey, all I want to ask is..." Chandler asked, getting onto his knee. "Will you marry me?" _

_*_

_"Seriously, you need to go to the hospital." Chandler exclaimed after catching Joey hunched over the toilet for the 3rd day in a row. "You're sick." _

_Joey wiped his mouth and sighed, "Nothing's wrong." _

_"Really? 'Cos you can barely keep-"_

_"I'm pregnant." _

_Chandler blinked. "Sorry, what?" _

_Joey laughed under his breath and climbed to his feet, "I'm pregnant." _

_"You- You're-" Chandler ran over and put his arms around Joey's neck and kissed his cheek. "This is amazing! You are!?" _

_Joey nodded, "Yeah... No one knows but you." _

_"Jesus..." Chandler gasped. "I'm going to be a dad?"_

_Joey nodded with a childish grin, "Yeah!" _


	4. The One Where Monica Talks To Chandler

Chandler took a seat on the sofa and put his head in his hands, he could still hear the whimpers coming from Joey from their bedroom. He sighed and could feel his hands tremble. 

"You okay?" Monica asked from the doorway, she hadn't quite made it out. 

Chandler shrugged, "I don't know." 

Monica frowned and stepped over to the sofa, sitting down beside him. She put a hand on his shoulder, "He's gonna be okay." 

"It's not that." Chandler groaned. "Nothing's ready. No crib. Nothing." 

"Well, that's not true, is it?" Monica smiled. "Joey's mom is sending his old crib, and Rachel and I have sorted some toys out. It'll be fine, everything will work out."

Chandler rubbed his head, "Thanks, Mon. I suppose I'm just worried about being a dad, you know."  
"Don't be. You'll be a great dad." 

Chandler gave her a quick hug in thanks, "Heard anything from Ross?" 

Monica shook her head, "No, I think he's still a little mad." 

"You and Rachel are happy together. Why can't he just be happy for you?"

Monica shrugged, "No clue." 

"Hey guys!!!" Phoebe yelled from the other room. She came running in, "Joey needs to push now." 

"What?!" Chandler jumped to his feet and ran into the room. 

*

Joey had his back on the bed with his legs spread apart, he was gripping the sheets underneath him. Chandler walked over and sat on the side of the bed, taking Joey's hand. Joey gripped it tightly straight away. Chandler pulled Joey to his chest and could feel him sob against him. 

"Hey, hey it's okay." He whispered into his ear. 

Joey shook his head and tensed up against him. 

"You pushing?" 

Joey nodded, groaning at the same time. 

"Pheebs?!" 

Phoebe rushed into the room, grabbing a towel on the way, "Chandler, sit behind him, it'll help him when he pushes." 

Chandler nodded and carefully made his way around and sat behind him, Joey sagged against him. 

"Okay, yep," Phoebe said as she crouched in front of his parted legs, pulling his pants down. "Push when you're ready." 

Joey gripped Chandler's hands as he pushed, Chandler kissed his temple as he did, Joey groaned deeply as he felt the baby move further down through the canal. 

"Oh GOD!" Joey clenched his eyes closed, Chandler could feel his hands grind in Joey's vice-like grip. 

"that's it," Chandler whispered to him. 

Phoebe worked her hands underneath the sheet, rubbing the inside of his thigh. "That's it, keeping going." 

"Ow ow ow." Joey muttered under his breath. 

Chandler was thinking the exact same about his hand but he didn't think it was appropriate. 

"I see the head!" Phoebe exclaimed. 

"You hear that?" Chandler grinned. 

Joey nodded, biting his lip. 

"Try and not to bite your lip." Phoebe warned. "You'll draw blood." 

Joey took his teeth out of his lip, he pushed again and his eyes snapped open, "It's burning!" 

"Head's crowning, okay?" 

Chandler rubbed his side, "Keep going, Joe." 

Joey felt sick to his stomach as he pushed the rest of the head out, he fell back against Chandler's chest. 

"It's out!"

"It is?" Joey asked. 

"I just need to check for the cord okay?" 

Joey tightened his grip on Chandler's hands. 

Joey pushed again and the shoulders twisted their way out, the baby soon tumbled out and landed into Phoebe's hands. Joey sighed and landed against Chandler's chest again, easing his hands on his hands. 

"You did it, Joe." Chandler kissed his temple. 

Joey mumbled with a weak smile. 

"It's a girl!" 

"You hear that, Joey?" Chandler asked. "Joey?" 

Phoebe looked up and her face dropped, "Oh no... Joey?" 

"Joey?" Chandler looked down and saw that Joey had turned pale. "Oh my God! What's wrong with him?!" 

Phoebe put the baby down and yelled for Monica and Rachel. "Call and ambulance!!!" 

Rachel ran through the door and gasped at the blood on the sheets, "Shit! Mon!" 

Chandler was shaking even more and everything descended into chaos with the others yelling and the baby crying. Chandler couldn't hear anything though. 


	5. The One Where Joey Sleeps

The last few hours had been a blur to Chandler, one minute they were in the ambulance and the next he was sitting outside of the operating theater at the hospital, waiting for any news on his husband and their baby. She was small but she had been born early. His face was vacant and his mind was somewhere else. 

_The pair of them were standing in the shower together, washing the soap off and holding their naked bodies close to each other. _

_"You actually caught her?" Joey chuckled quietly. _

_Chandler rolled his eyes, "I barely saw anything and she shouldn't have been half naked in their living room!" _

_Joey shook his head, laughing, he put his head on Chandler's chest, soaking in the droplets that were falling from the shower head. "This is nice." _

_"What is?" _

_"This." Joey sighed. _

_Chandler smiled, "Yeah, I suppose it is." _

_Before they had even time to react, Rachel burst through the bathroom door and tugged at the shower curtain revealing a very embarrased Chandler and Joey, she gasped and ran out of the room as they both screamed at the sudden intrusion.   
"Shit!" Chandler exclaimed. _

_"Why the hell did she do that?" _

_"Probably to get back at me..." Chandler realized. "EVEN THOUGH IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!" _

_Joey jumped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and throwing another to Chandler. "Shit!"_

_"Don't panic!" Chandler gasped, wrapping the towel around himself.   
"How?" Joey threw his hands, "How can I stay calm? Rachel knows?" _

_"Knows what?" _

_Joey eyeballed him, 'seriously?'_

_"Shit." Chandler's eyes widened. _

_"She's going to tell Monica who will tell Phoebe who will probably tell Ross." _

_"Shit." _

_"Yeah" Joey nodded, rubbing his neck. "What do we do?" _

_"I mean... there's nothing we can do." _

_"What about your Mom?" Joey asked sincerely. "Does she even know about you?" _

_Chandler shook his head, eyes lowering. _

_Joey frowned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, "My parents don't know either, or my sisters." _

_"You're family is a lot different to mine." Chandler whispered sadly. "My mom's not going to win any awards." _

_"What do you want to do?" Joey asked. _

_Chandler shrugged, holding onto Joey. "I don't know, Joe." _

_"Whatever we do now... it's going to be okay." _

_*_

_"So," Monica asked as everyone sat in the living room to their apartment. She was standing in front, Phoebe was sitting in between Joey and Chandler on the sofa and Rachel was on the other side. "Is there something that you two want to say?" _

_Joey gulped and looked over to Chandler who simply nodded in response. Joey nodded and stood up, swapping places with Monica. _

_"Okay," His voice trembled, "Well, Rachel, we both want to apologize for what happened."_

_Rachel mumbled something under her breath. _

_"Well, Chandler and I... we're kind of together."_

_"Are you gay?" Phoebe asked, eyebrows raised. Her tone wasn't accusatory. _

_Joey shook his head, "I like men and women. I won't lie by saying that I prefer men."_

_"What about you Chandler?" Phoebe turned her head. _

_Chandler nodded, "I'm with Joey, I think that kind of sums it up."_

_Phoebe smiled in support as did Monica. _

_"Why didn't you think that you two could say anything to us?" She asked softly. _

_Both men shrugged. _

_"Is this because of Ross and Carol?" Rachel asked. _

_"It doesn't help." Chandler confessed. _

_"That moron." Rachel shook her head, "Well, guys you two have got nothing to worry about. We're just wondering why it took so long for you two together."  
"Really?" Joey raised an eyebrow. "That all?" _

_"Pretty much." Monica shrugged, "So what if you like men, I like women a little, it's fine." _

_"I kissed a woman the other day." Rachel admitted. "Wasn't anything special like but it got me out of a speeding ticket."_

_"You don't have a car." Chandler pointed out in confusion. _

_Rachel winked, "Exactly." _


	6. The One Where it's Twins

"Hey," Monica whispered into the hospital room as she opened the door to reveal Joey asleep on the bed and Chandler sitting in the armchair holding two bundles, "everything good in here?" 

She walked over to Chandler, smiling fondly at the faces of the sleeping babies, "They're beautiful."

Chandler wanted to smile. He did. How could he though? He looked over to his husband and sighed at the shade of white that graced Joey. A shade that he had never seen on the man before. It wasn't normal. This was supposed to be a happy occasion and all he could see was the blood that covered the sheets beneath Joey before they arrived at the hospital. He could see the paramedics and hear them say that there was another baby. Another child which they were not properly prepared for. 

Monica bit the bottom of her lip, clenching Chandler's shoulder. "He's going to be okay." 

"How do you know?" Chandler sniffled, he pulled the babies closer to him. He heard them coo in their sleep and that only made his tears fall harder. 

Monica had only seen Chandler cry once. It was a sight that she never wanted to relive and she could not find any words in her mind that would be a good remedy for the current situation. She didn't know what she would do if Joey had died. She could only imagine how Chandler would be. 

"Have you thought of any names?" Monica asked, sitting on the arm of the chair, resting her hand on one of the twin's faces. 

"Erm..." Chandler cleared his throat. "I think Joey was thinking of Marielle or something but I don't know."

"What about you?" Monica asked. 

"I would name either of them after you guys but it would be unfair to not use everyone's names." Chandler chuckled. "I kind of like Lillian or Lily for short." 

"Lily is a beautiful name." Monica beamed. "Joey will love it."

"...Joey will love what?"

Chandler and Monica stared at each other for a moment before looking over to the bed where Joey was beginning to open his eyes. 

"Joe?" Chandler whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes once more. "How you feeling?"

Chandler passed one baby over to Monica as he stood up from the chair and sat beside Joey on the bed. 

Joey weakly nodded, "Sore. Where's-" Joey stopped himself and furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion as he saw the twins. "Two?"

Chandler grinned, "the second one was hiding behind the other, it's why we never saw her on the sonogram."

"Her?"

"Yeah, two girls," Chandler placed the twin that he had been holding onto into Joey's waiting arms. "They have been waiting to meet their Mama."

"Did we settle on that?" Joey chuckled. He looked down at the baby and his heart melted. Chandler knew he always wanted a child with Joey because of how Joey acted with children. There was this natural attitude to Joey that warmed his heart and made him whole. 

"They need names." Monica reminded Chandler. 

"What do you think?" Chandler tilted his head. 

"You said Lily." Joey shrugged. "I like that one." 

"Lily..." 

"Bing." Joey said with no hesitation. "I want her to have your name." 

"What about carrying on the family name?" Chanlder chuckled. 

"Lily Bing rolls of the tongue." Joey planted a kiss on Lily's head.

"Baby 2?" Monica placed the other pink bundle beside her sister. "She's smaller than Lily is." 

"Both are perfect though." Chandler kissed the other baby's head. 

"I've got the perfect name for her." 

"What is it?" Asked Chandler and Monica simultaneously.

"Hope."


	7. The One with the Ride Home

Monica, Rachel and Phoebe were inside of Joey and Chandler's apartment putting up decorations to welcome the twins home. Since they were premature they had to be observed and because of the hemorrhage Joey had to stay at the hospital too. Chandler had barely left their sides therefore the girls decided that it would be a great idea to make sure that everything was ready for their arrival. 

Monica was setting up the food on the table. A pink cake was sitting in the centre with the twins' names in the centre. 

"Oh, Mon!" Rachel awed. "It turned out great."

"Don't think the girls will be able to eat it," Monica chuckled. "What time are they getting back for?"

"I think Chandler said about 3." 

"Right." Monica sighed. "Is the room ready?"

Phoebe emerged from the twins' bedroom, "Both cradles, painted, blankets .... baby things. All done!"

"Good job Pheebs." Rachel clapped her hands together. "Decs are up. Foods done. I guess we just have to wait for those two now."

*

In the car, on the way back from the hospital, Chandler was in the drivers seat and Joey was in the passenger seat. Joey kept looking behind him to where the twins were sleeping in the baby seats. 

"They good?" Chandler smiled at his husband. 

Joey grinned, sitting himself comfortably in his seat. "They're so tiny! Their little hands and their little feet! And they're all ours." 

"Yes they are." Chandler put his hand on top of Joey's. "Do you reckon we'll get their room ready?" 

Joey's smile suddenly vanished and was soon replaced with an uneasy sense of worry.

"Oh my God! I didn't even think about it like that. We haven't go their room ready! Where would they sleep?!"

Chandler shook his head, "Don't worry. They can sleep with us tonight and the room will be ready tomorrow."


	8. The One with Lily and Hope

"Awwww...." Monica, Rachel and Phoebe simultaneously cooed at Lily and Hope as the babies slept in the car seats. Chandler opened the shopping bag and put away the baby supplies into the places they belonged in the kitchenette. Joey meanwhile sat himself down on the sofa, still fairly sore from the whole ordeal.

"How you feeling Joey?" Rachel asked, sitting on the arm of the chair, rubbing his arm. 

"Well," Joey sighed. "Sore. Tired but I don't think I'm going to be sleeping any time soon." 

Despite this, Joey could not stop smiling. He looked over to where his baby girls were fast asleep. 

"What did you name em?" Phoebe asked, playing with Lily's foot. 

"Well you have Lily's foot and Monica can't stop kissing Hope's face." 

"Aww Lily and Hope!" Rachel gave Joey a big hig whilst Phoebe snorted. 

"What's so funny?" Monica asked Phoebe quietly so no one else could hear. 

"Nothing." Phoebe tried to stifle her laughter. "Okay, sorry, it's just that Hope's name is Hope Bing. It's funny because that sounds like 'hoping'." 

Chandler and Joey stared at each other before Joey turned away with flushed cheeks. 

"I did not think that one through." Joey burst out laughing. "Hey... her name could be a lot worse."

"I actually think that's quite cute." Rachel confessed. "Lily and Hope Bing." 

"Why not Tribbiani?" Monica asked. "Or double barrelled." 

"Becuase "double barrelled isn't our name." Joey shrugged at her. 

Chandler sighed in response but he was happy that Joey was his old self again. 

Lily began to cry in her car seat, Monica was about to get the baby from the seat but Chandler put his hand up. 

"It's alright. I've got her." 

"Awww, Daddy has his little girl!" Rachel clapped her hands together, resting her hand on Joey's shoulder. 

"I think she might be a little hungry." Chandler said to Joey. 

Joey was about to get up but the girls said, "Joey you can do that in here. We don't mind." 

Joey smiled tenderly and began to unbuttoned his shirt before Chandler passed Lily over to him. 

Whilst Joey nursed Lily, which was a sight that everyone got quickly used to, everyone talked. They didn't talk too loudly though in case Hope was woken up. 

However, the festivities were soon interrupted by the buzzer. 

Monica went to see who it was. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, is that Monica?" 

Chandler and Joey's heads shot up instantly and the voice for they both knew who it was. 

"Oh crap." Said Chandler. 

"Oh shit." Joey gasped, holding Lily to his chest. 

It was Nora Bing. 


	9. The One with Nanny Nora

Chandler, to say the least, was very irritated. 

His mother rarely came to New York and when she did Chandler knew about it which was good because then that gave him time to ready himself. This was one of the extremely rare occasions however when he wasn't aware of his mother's arrival and he had no time whatsoever to ready himself because she was on her way upstairs and would be outside of his and Joey's apartment in 10....9...

"Hello everyone!" 

Nevermind she was here already. 

Chandler somehow managed to sneak away from the living room and rolled into the bedroom without anyone noticing. Everyone apart from Monica. 

Nora, as everyone knew, was a stark contrast to her son and had wanted to attempt to reignite their relationship. 

She came onto the room with a large bag with a pink ribbon on it. 

"Rachel called me and told me the good news." 

"She did, did she?" Joey slowly turned his head around to the side,looking at Rachel with a scowl. He supported Lily's head before buttoning his shirt back up. 

Nora was ecstatic. 

Chandler was peering through the gap between the bedroom door. He had never seen his mother act this excited before. It was off putting but.... nice? Nice. Dare he say that? He watched as his mother looked at Hope as she sat in the car seat. She was never much of a mother with him but she was acting just like he wanted her to be but not with him. With his own children instead. 

"They're so beautiful." She dawned over his girls. She was right though. Lily and Hope Bing were indeed beautiful. 

"Where's my boy?" Nora asked, looking around the living room. "Oh, Joey, how did the baby get there?" 

"It's twins Mom." Chandler reluctantly enter the room, leaning against the doorway. "Twin girls." 

Nora sighed in relief. "Oh thank God." 

Chandler furrowed his eyebrows together, "Come again?" 

"I didn't get anything for if it was a boy!" She burst out laughing. She put the bag of goodies on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Rachel moved off the arm of the chair so that Nora could set herself down beside Joey.

"How ya feeling, Joey?"

Joey let her kiss his head, "still a bit sore." 

"Well I bought a few things for you too. You poor critter," Nora stroked his face, "hemorrhaging isn't a funny thing." 

Joey didn't appreciate the reminder. 

"Just a few.medicines from places I've travelled to." Nora gestured to the bag. "Trust me, you'll be so grateful." 

"I'm sure I'll will be." 

It wasn't as though Joey was ungrateful about the medicines but he knew things about Nora and the way that she treated Chandler throughout his youth. He could be thankful for the medicine but he wasn't thankful for her crushing his husband's soul. The others did not know about nights that Chandler had to cry himself to sleep and how Joey would hold him. The others did not know about how long it took Chandler to come to terms with his sexuality. Chandler had so many secrets but he had told Joey every single thing he had ever had to hide. He was probably the only person who knew. 

"Can you hold Lily for a.second, Nora?" Joey asked, looking over to Chandler. 

Nora felt blessed when her granddaughter was placed into her arms. 

Joey slowly stood up and gestured into the bedroom. 

"You okay?" Chandler asked, eyebrows knitting together. 

" I am, you're not." 

"What?" Chandler tilted his head. 

"It's okay." Joey held his hand. "You and your mom have history. You're mentally strained from her. We both know this. Let's just get through this day and then it will just be me, you and our babies." 

Chandler didn't say anything. He pressed his lips against Joey's soft ones. Pulling him closer then he remembered something very crucial. 

"How the hell am I supposed to keep my hands off you for 6 weeks?"


	10. The One When Ross Comes Back

Whilst Joey and Chandler better acquainted Nora with Lily and Hope, Monica had stepped outside of the building to find a taxi.

"Ross?" Monica called out as she saw her big brother step out and onto the sidewalk. 

"Hey Monica." Ross embraced his little sister with a small smile. "How are you?" 

"I'm good." Monica answered though with a hint of confusion. "Why didn't you call me?" 

"Because I won't be staying for long." Ross sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. 

"What?" 

"I got offered a high position at the British Muesum. They want me to come straightaway." Ross wasn't sad. In fact he was glad that he got a chance to say goodbye. 

"Don't you want to say goodbye to everyone else?" Monica gestured her head to the building. "And meet the twins?" 

"Joey and Chandler had the baby? Well babies I guess." 

Monica nodded. "Come and say goodbye." 

* 

And so Ross did. 

He followed his sister back to the apartment where everyone else was. Rachel, Phoebe, Chandler and Joey were shocked to see Ross Geller but many tears were shed as the friends said goodbye to each other. 

"Oh Ross." Rachel sobbed. "Why didn't you call?"

"I figured you guys were still mad."

"We are!" Phoebe cried. "We are still your friends though." 

Ross wiped the tears away whilst everyone awkwardly hugged. It was awkward because everyone was afraid that they would break Joey in half. 

"Wanna meet the girls?" Chandler asked. 

Ross nodded. Joey and Chandler walked over to the bassinet where Nora had places the girls in. 

"Hope and Lily, meet Uncle Ross." Joey smiled widely, stroking Lily's head and Hope's cheek. 

"Awww," Ross fawned over the babies as he opened his bag. "I bought this while I was in China. They might have to share it though. 

It was a beautiful Oriental blanket that was smooth to the touch. He laid it over the girls with a smile. 

"I honestly don't see why we have two cribs. I haven't been able to separate them since they were born." 

"Kind of like us." Chandler whispered into Joey's ear. 

"When do you think you'll be back?" Rachel asked. 

"No clue but.... hurt Monica and I may have to hunt you down."

Chandler smacked his hands together before passing Phoebe a dollar. "I knew you two were going out!" 

Rachel and Monica just awkwardly looked at each other. 

"How...?" 

"Let's just say," Joey snorted, "this building doesn't have the most thick walls."


	11. The One When Chandler has to Look After the Twins Alone

It was clear that Chandler loved his girls more than anything but up until the 3 month mark he didn't have to look after them alone.

Joey had to attend a major family event in Italy. His husband had failed to mention what family event it was but in all the rush Chandler did not have time to ask. This was a really important thing. He had to prove to Joey and to himself that he was capable of looking after his daughters. Joey was reluctant to leave but after a long discussion Chandler had managed to convince him to go. 

Monica and Rachel had offered to help him and Chandler almost said yes but he remembered his plan. If he could prove himself he would finally understand how to be a father. 

Joey had been gone for 2 hours and so far everything was going well. 

Chandler had put the girls on the sofa, propping them up with cushions. Despite being premature, Hope and Lily were fairly big babies which was handy because Joey's sisters were also big babies so getting hand-me-downs for the twins. 

When Monica came in to check on Chandler she was genuinely impressed with the sigh she was presented with. 

Chandler was sitting in the middle of the sofa with one arm around Hope and one arm around Lily, giving them their bottles of milk with a look of complete concentration. 

"Oh wow, Chandler." 

Chandler looked up and it was as though the girls copied their father because they too looked up to stare at Monica. 

"Heya girls, aww my little babies!" Monica stroked their little chubby cheeks with her thumb. "See what were you worried about?"

Chandler furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his down to see the girls looking up at them little their beautiful brown eyes. "What do you mean?"

Monica gestured to Hope and Lily. "Look hoe good you are with them" 

Chandler broke out a smile, "I suppose you're right. I was worried about nothing." 

"Joey is going to be so proud." 

Chandler shrugged. "He's so good at this parenting thing." 

"He does have seven sisters." 

Chandler nodded. "Good point. I was- I want a big family with him." 

Monica grinned, "you do?"

"Yeah." 

"This apartment is a bit-" A realization dawned upon her. "Oh. You're... you're going to leave?"


	12. The One with a Discussion

Chandler sat in bed and twiddled his thumbs but he could hear Joey sing softly to the twins as the went to sleep that night. He heard Joey shuffle his feet and close the bedroom door before setting the baby mobile on the dresser of their bedroom. 

"They're out for the count." Joey chuckled as he put dressing gown on the wardrobe door. "I am so glad to be home. I never thought I'd say this but I cannot leave the babies for that long again."

"What about me?" Chandler chuckled as he patted against the duvet of Joey's side of the bed.

Joey flashed his trademark grin. Crawling over the bed, Joey snuggled against Chandler's chest. "I missed you."

Chandler breathed in Joey's scent, he could smell spices for some reason but God he loved that scent. It made him know that Joey was close by. 

"I've been thinking." Chandler kissed Joey's temple. 

Joey looked up with a look of bewilderment, "about what?"

Chandler bit his lip, "You know how lonely I felt about being the only child, I want to have a big family and I want that with you. The only problem is that this house is... well it's not a house."

"Chandler," Joey sat himself up in bed, "are you saying that we should move? Suburbs? Somewhere out of the city?" 

"Would that be so bad?" Chandler bent his head, rubbing the back of his head. 

Joey, surprisingly, agreed with him. "I want that big family too. Tribbianis always have big families."

"Must be the Italian in you." Chandler laughed under his breath. 

"You always did like it." Joey leaned back against Chandler's chest, rubbing his hand against the smooth skin. "Let's start looking tomorrow but for now..."

"The doors locked right?" 

"It's midnight and the girls can't walk." 

Chandler winked at him, "well alright then." 

"After you Mr. Bing."

One of the things that Chandler loved most about Joey Tribbiani is that he was the best kisser that he had ever been with. 

_"Just one kiss?" Chandler asked. _

_"It's for an audition." Joey sheepishly confessed. _

_"How many times have we kissed?" Chandler asked, putting his hands on his hips. "Why do you need the practice?" _

_Well, even though the group knew about Joey and Chandler.... not everyone else did, even the casting director had no idea about Joey's sexual orientation. _

_"They said I was a bad kisser."_

_Chandler blinked. "Clearly I have been with the wrong person the entire time."_

_"Just kiss me dammit." _

_Chandler smirked, "get over here and I will."_

_Joey jumped up and put his legs around Chandler, placing either hand on either side of Chandler's face. _

_"You have the softest lips," Joey moaned between kissing Chandler. "You are a beautiful man."_

_"Says you?" Chandler pulled him closer, hitting him gently against the wall beside the bathroom. "Remember when we did it and broke the sink?"_

_Joey snorted, "you're pretty strong." _

_"Oh yeah?" Chandler's eyes twinkled, "wanna see me be stronger?"_

_Joey paused and looked into his eyes. There was a moment of silence before they ripped each other's clothes off, the rags dropping to the floor. _

_Joey dropped to the floor himself and ran for the bedroom with Chandler chasing him. _


	13. The One with the New House

Hope and Lily had turned 6 months when Joey and Chandler moved into the new house. 

The last night in the apartment was a strange one. Everyone was sitting around, drinking and talking about the old times. 

Rachel was sitting on the counter with Hope bouncing on her knee. 

"Guys I cannot believe you two won't be living across the hall anymore..." she leant her head on top of Hope's. "What am I going to do without seeing these.little munchkins?" 

"It's not like you're going to ever see us again." Chandler slugged down the beer from the bottle he was nursing. 

"Should we be drinking around the babies?" Joey asked, cradling Lily who had just fallen asleep in his arms. 

"It's just one each." Phoebe shrugged. "I don't think it's bad." 

Lily squirmed in her sleep so Joey gently rocked her. "Hey Pheebs? Do you have your guitar on you?"

Phoebe whipped it out from behind a moving box. "Of course I do." 

"Lily really likes Smelly Cat." Joey chuckled, kissing her on the head. 

"Girl has fine taste." Phoebe giggled as she strummed the tune, "Smelly cat, smelly cat, what are they feeding you?" 

Lily soon calmed down and Hope giggled whilst bounced up and down on Rachel's knee. 

"Oh Aunty Rachel is going to miss you so much! My babies!" Monica leaned around and poked Hope's cheek. 

It was clear that Hope was far more livelier than her twin but what Lily lacked in energy she made up with an appetite that she could have only inherited from Joey. Both girls had big brown eyes and brown hair but Lily's hair was curly whilst Hope's hair was wavy. They didn't have much hair yet but it was obvious how it was growing.

Monica nudged Rachel's side and whispered in her ear. Rachel nodded and became very excited. 

Monica ran out of the room but came back very quickly with a small box with a pink ribbon on top. 

"Here you go guys." 

Joey nodded to Chandler. Monica passed the box over. Monica and Rachel wore matching smiles as Chandler opened the box. Chandler smiled fondly before showing Joey the photo frame. It was a photo of the friends outside of Central Perk. 

"To start your photo collection because we both know you definitely don't have one." Rachel giggled, clapping Hope's hands together. 

"You guys." Joey teared up. "It feels like the end of an era." 

"It's not though." Phoebe placed the guitar back down "We can still hang out."

"Well, while you guys are here." Monica and Rachel moved closer together. "Rachel and I .... well we're thinking of...tying the knot."

Joey, Chandler and Phoebe simultaneously cheered. 

"About damn time!"


	14. The One with the Wedding

Two months later....

And just like that Monica and Rachel had become Mrs and Mrs Geller-Green. The service was small, just the few family and friends.

Hope and Lily were being looked after by Gloria Tribbiani whilst Joey and Chandler attended the wedding. 

After.the ceremony, everyone proceeded to go to the hotel where the after party was taking place. Joey watched Monica and Rachel with a proud smile on his face. Chandler wrapped his arm around him.

"What are ya thinking about?"

Joey shrugged, "Our wedding."

"Wow..." Chandler sighed, "I can't believe we have been married for 5 years."

"How have you put up with me for so long?" Joey turned his head to the side and looked up into his husband's eyes. 

"High tolerance?" Chandler joked. 

Joey always knew when Chandler was joking though. 

"I'm kidding." Chandler whispered. "You see Joey, it doesn't matter how many people we have both have been with, I have only ever been truly happy with you."

Joey smiled tenderly, he turned around and put his arms around his neck. "I'm not always great with the mushy stuff but with you I just feel.... complete. I have a nice house, beautiful girls and I have the most perfect man I could have ever had." 

"Really?" 

Joey's eyes twinkled, a slow dance began in the dance hall, "wanna go back to the room?"

"Kill me if I ever said no."

*

_"Chandler!" _

_Joey's voice woke Chandler up in the middle of the night. Chandler's eyes flashed and he hurriedly sat up in bed. _

_"Is something wrong? Is it the baby?! "_

_Joey's face somehow put him at ease. He grabbed Chandler's hand and placed it against the baby bump. He waited for a moment then grinned. _

_"Did you-"_

_Chandler gasped, "is that-?"_

_Joey smiled, putting his hand on top of Chandler's. "That's the first time they did it."_

*

Some time later... 

Joey sat in the pristine bathroom of his and Chandler's house with his head in his hands and he waited patiently. The girls were having nap time and Chandler was still at work. 

5 minutes passed and he heard the timer go off. Taking a deep breath, Joey stood up on shaking legs and walked over to the sink and took the object of question into his hands. 

On the accusing white stick, two blue lines stared at him. The first time he was seeing those blue lines, Joey was happy. He was over the moon but this time.... he was terrified. 

"Shit." Joey whispered to himself. All he could see was the blood on the sheets from the day Lily and Hope were born. 

He was scared. 

Really scared. 

And he had no idea how he was going to tell Chandler. 


	15. The One with Milkshake

"Crap! Oh crap! CRAP!"

Chandler ran through the house with immense panic on his face. He turned the house upside down, tearing the furniture apart. 

"Joey is going to kill me!" 

The problem that Chandler had was that Hope had lost her stuffed bear that she had to have with her at night otherwise she was awake for the whole night. 

Chandler had looked all the way around the house and there was no sign of Milkshake. 

"What am I going to do?" 

His problems only got worse when Hope started bawling her little eyes out and.... because Hope was crying Lily was crying too. Luckily Lily was very easy to calm down. If Joey was upset, Chandler would give him a jar of jam and that little trick worked in the same way for Lily. 

He sat Lily down in the high chair in the kitchen and poured some strawberry jam into a plastic bowl. 

"Okay honey, one problem down." Chandler turned his head back to Hope and felt like crying because she was crying. 

"I am so sorry baby, but we're going to find Milkshake before your papa gets home." Hope looked at her father as much as to say, 'Papa is gonna beat your ass'.

"I'm going to have to call the big guns, aren't I?"

The big guns were Monica and Rachel. Rachel kept her eyes on the twins whilst Monica helped Chandler to look around the house. 

"It's going to be here somewhere." Monica reassured him. "Where is Joey anyway?"

"He has an audition for a Broadway musical."

"We have plenty of time!"Monica clapped her hands together, I'll take the upstairs. You keep looking downstairs."

Chandler nodded but he looked very scared. Milkshake was Hope's first teddy bear that she had since she was born. It was also one of Joey's teddies when he was a baby.

Monica ran upstairs and searched through the nursery but there was no sign of Milkshake until she dropped to the floor and saw the bear underneath Lily's crib. 

"There you are!" 

There was a stain on the fur. She sighed, clambered to her feet and went inside the bathroom. She accidentally dropped Milkshake in the bin and when Monica picked it up she found something in the bin. 

"Holy shit..."

"Oh thank God. You found-" Monica heard Chandler's sharp intake of breath. "What the hell is that?" 

Monica turned around and showed Chandler the pregnancy test. 

"Is that thing positive?"


	16. The One When Joey tells Chandler

"Why wouldn't he tell me?"

Monica shrugged as she sat Hope on the floor of the living room. Hope giggled as she hugged Milkshake. Rachel put Lily on the ground but Lily fell onto her side and fell straight asleep, full from eating the jam. 

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, folding her arms. 

"Joey's pregnant." Monica told her as Chandler began to pace the floor. 

"Noooooo!" Rachel gasped. "And he hasn't said anything?"

Chandler shook his head, "why wouldn't he?"

"I think I know."

"What?"

Monica shrugged, "I have a theory. Joey might be.... scared? Especially after what happened with the twins."

"I need to find him."

"He'll probably be at the studio." Rachel suggested. "You go and we will stay here with the girls."

"I'm going!"

* 

Chandler went to the studio that Joey was working at for the Broadway audition. He walked in and found the director. 

"Hi is, erm, Joey here?"

The director nodded, "he had to go the bathroom. Are you Chandler?"

"That's right yeah, is he okay?"

"He was like this yesterday morning, and the morning before that." She looked worried. "Head on through, if he is sick I'll keep him as in understudy."

"I'll let him know," Chandler nodded. She pointed to the bathroom and Chandler headed on the direction in search of his spouse. 

In the bathroom Joey was hunched over the toilet bowl, discarding the contents of his stomach into it. He gripped the toilet and began to sweat violently. 

Chandler sighed and crouched behind him. He started to rub circles into his back. They were in that position until Joey stopped throwing up. 

"Feel better?" 

Joey shook his head and slid against the wall. He bent his knees and placed his head on top of them. Chandler felt his heart break as Joey started to silently cry. Chandler knew that he was crying because he could see Joey's shoulders hunch and shake slightly. Chandler sat beside him and pulled him into his chest. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to say anything."

Chandler tutted his lips and pulled him closer, "I understand why you felt like you couldn't say anything before."

"I want the baby but I'm scared." Joey sniffled. "What if something happens again?"

Chandler didn't know what to say. That was something that did not always happen. He couldn't remedy the situation with a sarcastic comment either. Despite this, Chandler knew how to make Joey feel better. 

"I'm going to take you home, okay?"

"What about the audition?" Joey rubbed the tears away. 

"Director said she will keep you as an understudy." Chandler informed him. "I'll order a Joey special from the pizza place."

"Thanks." Chandler helped Joey up to his feet. "I just want to hold my babies." 

"Good because I almost lost Milkshake today."

Joey furrowed his eyebrows. "You did WHAT?"

Chandler smirked. "I said almost."

"I swear to Jesus that if Hope is crying because she lost Milkshake..." Joey warned. "Wait... did you use the good jam for Lily?"

"To stop her crying?" Chandler asked. "I don't know the right answer."

Joey raised an eyebrow. 

"Is strawberry good?"

"Yes."

"I used that."

Joey grinned. "Only the best for my babies." 

Chandler breathed out a sigh of relief before putting his arms around Joey's hips, "God I love you so much." 

Joey pressed his lips against Chandler's and he felt much calmer and was reassured about everything. 

"You know I'm not leaving you ever?"

Chandler smirked, "let's go home, honey." 


	17. The One with the First Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey = 3 months pregnant  
Hope and Lily = 1 year old

"I cannot believe that our little girls are 1 today." Chandler gasped. "Like how has that time gone by so quickly?"

He reached up and finished putting up the decorations on the wall. He turned around to see Joey balancing either twin on either side of his hips. He had a wide smile on his face. The girls were grinning at their daddy who was cooing at them. Chandler walked over and kissed Joey on the cheek then did the same to his daughters. 

Whilst Hope was continuing to giggle Lily looked like she was going to start bawling. 

Joey passed her over to Chandler. 

"You a hungry baby?" 

Lily nodded. 

"That's okay sweetie, Daddy will get you something to eat."

"That's my girl, Lils." 

Lily chuckled and waved her hand in Joey's direction, "Pop pop!" 

It was fairly obvious that Lily was the female version of Joey. They had matching appetites and the same strange sense of humour. Hope, on the other hand, was much like Chandler which worried Chandler slightly. Was she going to be relentlessly bullied in school too? Nope. Not on his watch.

Joey bounced Hope on his hip with a smile on his hip. He put his other hand on his stomach and rubbed small circles around it. 

"When should everyone else be here?"Joey asked. 

"About 12ish?" Chandler shouted in from the kitchen. "Does Hope need anything?"

Hope tapped on Joey's shoulder which could only mean that she wanted Chandler. 

"Okay, Daddy's here." Joey passed Hope over to Chandler after Lily was handled. Lily began to eat raspberry jam with her hands rather than the plastic spoon that Chandler placed beside the bowl. 

Joey leant in front of Lily, chuckling. 

"Oh, baby, let me get that." Joey took Lily's bib and wiped the muck from her face. 

Lily never spent too long with her food. Much like Joey, she always cleaned off the plate. 

"Was that good?" Joey stroked her brown hair, "I bet Aunty Mon will make some more for you."

Lily's eyes sparkled, immediately delighted by the thought of more jam. 

"You like that?" Joey asked her as he took her out of the high chair, "me too."

Chandler meanwhile was throwing Hope up and down. Hope was laughing hysterically. 

Chandler caught her and swung her around before tickling her. "Dada!"

He stopped and sat her down on the floor. He sat opposite her and felt his heart clench as she crawled into his lap, throwing her chubby arms around him. 

"Aww baby girl," he held her close to him, "it's your birthday today, yours and Lils."

"Dada dada." Hope kept murmuring as she sat on her father. 

Chandler never expected to be a family man. He always figured he would die alone but nope. He had a handsome husband, two beautiful girls and another baby on the way. He loved them all so much and he would never trade them for anything. 

_*_

_When Joey went into labour, he was sitting on his sofa, with Phoebe and Rachel sprawled on the floor. He was rubbing his stomach as the girls ate pizza. _

_"So, really nothing?" Rachel asked, looking at the purse on the floor. _

_"I told you I got mugged." Phoebe pointed her finger. "Joey don't you think so?"_

_The girls looked over to Joey and saw that his face was contorted slightly. _

_"You okay?" Rachel asked as she began to clamber to her feet. "Is it the baby?" _

_"It's just false contractions. Has to be." Joey let out the breath he hand been holding in. _

_"You sure?" Phoebe asked worriedly._

_Joey nodded. He pushed himself off the sofa. "I have to go the bathroom again."_

_"Need any help?"_

_Joey shook his head, "not unless you know how to stop a baby not kick a bladder."_

_Phoebe shook her head, "I don't. Dammit."_

_Joey smiled despite being in discomfort. "It's okay. Thanks though Pheebs."_

_Rachel and Phoebe watched as Joey slowly walked to the bathroom. _

_"Oh..." Rachel sighed. "That poor thing."_

_"I know." Phoebe frowned. "I hope the baby comes soon." _

_Monica entered the apartment at that point. "Hey guys." She put a plate on the table. "Where's Joey?"_

_"Bathroom." Phoebe gestured._

_Monica nodded, "has he eaten?"_

_"Literally nothing!" Rachel put her hand to her face. "I hate seeing him like this."_

_"Me too." Monica sighed._

_At that moment, Joey walked back into the room but his forehead was creased and he had one hand on his stomach and one hand on the wall. _

_"Joey?" Rachel asked, she was about to run to his side before he drew in a sharp intake of breath. _

_Phoebe joined her, followed by Monica. _

_"I... I think it's time." Joey gasped. _

_"What?!" All three women shouted. _

_Joey nodded, grinning even though a contraction washed over him. Rachel smacked out of it and took his arm, sitting him down on the sofa. _

_"Just breathe." She told him. _

_"Breathe... yeah." Joey bent around his stomach, the pain increasing slightly. _

_"Someone ring Chandler...." Joey gasped. _

_"Shit!" Monica jumped. "He's in a meeting. I'll call him."_

_Phoebe watched as Monica darted over to the other apartment. _

_"Okay okay okay." Phoebe clapped her hands together. "I'll go and grab the stuff. Is it still in the bathroom."_

_Joey nodded, "yeah. In the... ow...corner." _

_"Oh my God!" Rachel shouted excitedly. "The baby's coming!"_


	18. The One With Huggsy

Chandler was working late. Joey was used to that. Even before they were a couple, Joey was used to hearing Chandler rock up about 10PM. He didn't mind now because he was used to it. 

It was 8PM and Joey was sitting downstairs with the girls. Hope was sitting on the floor with Milkshake and Lily was sitting beside him. 

They were watching a movie. Something that they always did when Chandler was working late. Lily was trying to get off the sofa, Milkshake in her eyeline. Joey watched as Lily pulled herself off the sofa and tried to take Milkshake off of Hope. 

"No!" Hope cried, hitting Lily in the face. 

Joey sighed and separated them. Hope hugged Millshake as Lily burst out crying.

"Shh, sweetie it's okay. " He bounced her up and down, trying to calm her. "You can't have Milkshake but I do have something that you can have." 

He picked up the phone that was on the cupboard by the door to the kitchen. 

_"Hello, Chandler Bing here."_

Joey smiled, "hey, hon, do you know where Huggsy is?"

_"erm, yeah, it's on the wardrobe." Chandler answered with a chuckle. "Why do you need him?"_

Joey sighed, "let's just say that someone wants Milkshake and that someone else hit her in the face."

_"This wouldn't have happened if we didn't get rid of Jelly." Chandler reminded himself of the Jelly jelly incident, the teddy that belonged to Lily was ruined by a tub of jelly. Don't ask. "This is a big step. Getting rid of Huggsy." _

"I'm not getting rid of him!" Joey scolded. "I'm simply handing him down to my daughter. It's like.... erm... custody?"

_"Custody?"_

Joey nodded, looking to Lily with a smirk, "she can have him on the weekends."

_"Aren't you supposed to be 27?" _

"...Yes."

_"figured that." Chandler chuckled under his breath, "I won't be long. Just have to finish up this report. Get the girls in bed now and then I'll tell you the good news when I get home."_

"Good news?" Joey put Lily down on the floor and watched the girls like a hawk before listening back to Chandler. "Okay, I'll see you then."

_"I love you." Chandler whispered. _

"I love you too." Joey smiled fondly. "Hurry home." 

He put Hope in her crib and put Lily in hers but not before placing his beloved night time companion beside her pillow. 

"Huggsy!" Lily giggled. "Daddy?" She tilter her head in confusion. This was Daddy's. 

"You look after him for me sweetie," Joey stroked her head before kissing it. He put the blanket over her and watched her fall asleep. He then did the same for Hope, kissing her little head. 

"Daddy loves his babies so much." He scrunched his face. "Sweet dreams, girls."

Joey sat down on the sofa, waiting for Chandler to come home. The girls were fast asleep and he was gently rubbing his stomach. 

"Hey babe." Chandler kissed him from behind as he entered the house. 

Joey moaned happily, "you're very happy."

"I'm always happy to see you." Chandler turned and jumped over the back of the sofa, sitting beside Joey. Joey laid back against the sofa as Chandler climbed over him, pressing him against the fabric, laying a kiss on his neck. 

"Oh wow." Joey sighed. "Seriously, what's got you in the good mood?"

Chandler nodded, he sat back on the sofa, pulling Joey up. 

"Okay so a new branch is opening."

"Of the company?"

Chandler nodded. "Yes and my boss went with them to San Francisco."

"What about you?" Joey asked worriedly, taking a hold of Chandler's hands. He was confused why Chandler was smiling. 

"I'm the head of this branch."

Joey gasped. "What?"

"I'm the boss."

Joey wrapped his arms around Chandler's neck. "That's amazing, Chandler. You're the boss?"

"Not of you."

"Oooh." Joey grinned playfully. "Mr CEO."

"Not really, Joe."

Joey shrugged. "Chandler Bing, big boss man. I like that."

"You do, huh?" Chandler placed his hand on the side of Joey's face. 

"Yeah and-" Joey cut himself off and his smile disappeared. 

"You okay?" Chandler asked quickly. 

Joey grabbed Chandler's hand and placed it on the little bump of his stomach. 

"You feel that?" 

It was little but it was noticable. 

"Oh! He kicked!" Chandler gasped. "Was that the first time." 

Joey nodded frantically, the excitement building up. 

"What were you going to say?" Chandler asked with his hand still on Joey's stomach. 

"It was just about doing it on your desk but this is more important."

Chandler scoffed. "I tell you that I got promoted and all you think about is getting laid?" He couldn't help but laugh. 

"I just don't want to be one of those couples that end up never having sex." Joey bashfully confessed. "Is that so bad?"

Chandler bit his lip and kissed Joey on the forehead. "The girls are asleep, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna watch some porn and show that bed who's boss?"


	19. The One with Lasagna

Chandler blinked after hearing the gender reveal idea that Joey concucted. To be fair, it was a unique idea but on the other hand would it work?

"Will you be able to resist eating the lasagna before the party?" Chandler teased as Joey stirred the spaghetti in the pot on the stove. 

Joey looked over his shoulder with his eyebrow raised. "You know very well that the baby is being mean. How can they make me not like lasagna!?"

With his pregnancy with the twins, he couldn't eat enough lasagna but with this one.... the baby didn't seem to enjoy any Italian food with the exception of Joey's green pesto spaghetti. Going to Joey's family was a travesty and telling then about the food problems was even worse. 

"I have never been so... betrayed." Joey looked down at his rounded stomach. He chuckled before going back to the cooking. 

"What made you think of lasagna?" Chandlet asked as he completed his work at the kitchen table. The girls were sitting in their high chairs. Hope had fallen asleep but Lily was hypnotised by the smell of her mama's cooking and couldn't stop staring at the pot. Chandler noticed this and couldn't help but laugh. 

"Well..." Joey turned around and wiped the drool from Lily's face, "Monica was cooking some when we went around hers the other day, right."

"Right." Chandler slowly nodded. 

"And I thought why not use a lasagna to reveal if we're having a boy or a girl." 

"So... you're saying that we but blue pasta sauce into a lasagna?" Chandler stifled his laughter. 

"No." Joey shook his head. "That's disgusting."

"Then what?"

"I say we just serve a real lasagna. Completely normal and we don't tell then we are having a boy."

"That's mean." Chandler patted his knee. Joey sat down on him and Chandler kissed his stomach, he felt the baby kick and smiled. 

"Have any ideas what we should name him?"

"Monica suggested Teddy?"

Chandler stared at him, "I like it but I was thinking Billy?"

Joey shrugged. "We don't have to decide right this second." 

Chandler nodded in agreement. "On the other suggestion. Can we do that lasagna idea because that just sounds wild?"


	20. The One with the Sunny Baby

Monica and Rachel waited quietly in the hospital waiting room, Monica bounced Hope on her knee whilst Rachel cradled a sleeping Lily in her arms. 

"At least they're in the hospital this time." Monica mumbled as the waiting period became agonizing. "I hate waiting." 

"Same here." Rachel whispered so that she didn't wake up Lily even though she knew that Lily was a heavy sleeper just like Joey. Sleeping and eating were two of the things that Lily enjoyed doing the most. She was quite content for a baby, she hardly ever cried. 

Hours passed but it seemed like an eternity. Rachel and Monica did contemplate whether or not to take the girls home with them until they had news of the baby but inevitably decided against it when Chandler came out of the room with a big smile on his face. 

"He's here." 

Rachel and Monica grinned but didn't jostle the twins, "How's Joey?" 

"He's fine." Chandler nodded, "Tired but fine. Do you wanna come meet him?" 

"Of course we do." Rachel giggled with excitement as Chandler led them into the room where Joey was upright on the bed with a blue bundler in his arms, there were bags under his eyes but a big smile too. 

"Oh, Joey!" Monica giggled, holding Hope's hand, "He's gorgeous." 

Rachel had handed Lily over to Chandler who was still fast asleep whilst her sister was staring at her brother. "Oh, look at his little cheeks." 

"He was quite a big baby," Chandler smiled proudly, getting Lily settled in his arms. "11 pounds." 

"11!?" Monica gasped, "Oh wow. Tribbianis make big babies." 

"Yep." Joey snuggled the little boy to his chest. 

"Why don't you get some sleep, babe, I can watch him?" Chandler traded the baby for Lily who happily snuggled against Joey's warm chest. 

"I am a little tired." Joey yawned, putting his arms around Lily. 

"Pop pop"." Hope squished her hands together. 

"You wanna go to your Papa, sweetie?" Monica walked over to the bed and put Hope on the other side of Joey. 

"Where's Pheebs?" Chandler asked. 

"She's on her way, she said she had to pick up a few things." Rachel explained, stroking the baby's cheek as he snoozed. "You thought on any names?" 

"Well, I think we're gonna name him Teddy." 

"Teddy!" 

"Yeah," Chandler smiled down at his son, "we just came to a final decision last night, then ya know, water broke on the sofa." 

"Well, at least you're ready this time." Monica pointed out. 

"Yeah, good point." Chandler didn't like thinking about last time. 

Later that day when Rachel and Monica took the girls home and it was just him, Joey and Teddy in the hospital room, Chandler was sitting beside Joey on the bed. Joey had his knees up and Teddy was asleep on them.

"Look at his little cheeks." Joey said, tearing up. 

"Are you crying?" 

"No, it's the dust." 

"I don't think they have dust in hospital rooms," Chandler smirked. "We naming him Teddy?" 

"You like that one don't you?" 

"Just a little." Chandler used his thumb to stroke his cheek. "Just think about how in three months are so, it'll be two years since we had the girls." 

"It's mad how fast time flies." 

"Yeah." Chandler kissed his temple. 

"You can have the next one." 

"I don't think it works like that."

"Meh," Joey shrugged, "a guy can dream." 


	21. The One with Italian

Joey had always been fascinated by his Italian heritage. 

One of the things he had constantly been thinking about was whether or not he should teach his children Italian. He could remember one evening in an Italian restaurant when he was on a date with Chandler...

_"This place is so nice," Joey looked around the restaurant as he and Chandler sat down at their table. _

_"Well, I thought we could do something special," Chandler smiled warmly, "I was liked Italian." _

_"You're a smooth talker, ain't ya?" Joey chuckled as he unfolded the napkin and placed it on his knees. "What you thinking of having?" _

_"Hmm," Chandler took a peek at his menu, "what do you suggest?" _

_"There's a gnocci," Joey pointed out, "my mom makes a good one." _

_"I remember," Chandler clicked his fingers, "she made it for my birthday." _

_"That's right." _

_"I can see where you got your cooking skills from." _

_Joey blushed, "Well, Monica is the better cook out of our circle."_

_"True, but no one makes sauce like you." _

_Joey stifled a laugh, "Want a drink?" _

_"Yeah, I could go for one." _

_"Excuse me," Joey called a waiter over, "Per favore, possiamo orderinare da bere?" _

_Chandler smirked at Joey speaking his native tongue, he always did. It was just something about that accent. _

_"Certo, quali bevande vorresti?"_

_Chandler watched with a deep fascination in his eyes as he watched Joey order the rest of the meal, he didn't have to speak Italian, the waiters spoke English, but there was just something that he couldn't quite describe, couldn't quite place his finger on. _

_Later that evening, Chandler opened the door to their apartment and sat himself down on the sofa, patting his stomach. "God, that was so good. Not as good as yours obviously." _

_"Thanks," Joey smiled, hanging his jacket up on the hooks. _

_"How come you don't speak more Italian anyway?" _

_"Well," Joey shrugged, "you guys don't speak it. Most people in this city don't speak it. Hell, some of my own family don't." _

_"Did you teach yourself?"_

_"Yeah, my Nonna helped out a bit. She only speaks Italian." _

_"Oh." Chandler sighed. "Sei stato molto bello questa sera." _

_Joey slowly turned his head, smirking as he did so. "Oh vermante?" _

_"Si." Chandler patted the spot next to him on the sofa._

_"Tu parli italiano?" Joey put his hand on his boyfriend's knee. _

_"L'ho imparato per te." Chandler stroked his cheek. _

_Joey's expression turned soft, "Abbastanza buona per un principiante." _

_"huh?" Chandler didn't learn everything. _

_"Ti amo moltissimo amore mio." Joey kissed Chandler's temple. _

_"Oh, I know that." Chandler smiled, "Ti amo anch'io."_

In the living room, with Teddy wrapped in a thick blue blanket that Phoebe had made, and the girls sitting on the floor playing with their dolls. 

"Honey, I'm home." 

"In here!" Joey called to him, quietly as to not wake up Teddy. 

"Hi Daddy!" Lily waved her hand. 

Hope giggled, "Daddy!" 

Chandler crouched down and let the twins run over to them, he sniffed their heads and kissed their cheeks. "How are my best girls?" He stood up and kissed Joey on the cheek. "How's he been?" 

"Asleep most of the day." Joey chuckled. "Little guy likes his sleep." 

"Takes after you." Chandler joked. 

"Daddy?" Hope tilted her head, "Outside!" 

"You wanna go play outside?" Chandler asked. "Well, let me just hang my jacket up and then we can." 

"Eccezionale!" Lily giggled from the floor. 

Chandler laughed, "You been teaching them Italian?" 

"Maybe a little bit." Joey giggled, "Buon lavoro, ragazze." 

"Si." Chandler nodded in agreement. "Andiamo a giocare in giardino."


End file.
